strangers
by ulquihimesblackrose
Summary: This is a story about ulquihime ... This is my first attempt at a story so be nice XD
1. Chapter 1

Story 1 – Strangers

It was coming up to spring time in the town of Karakura. The leaves on the trees were a bright green and you could hear the sound of excitement as people were shopping for the Easter holidays. Exiting the shop was a girl with long ginger hair who failed to stop smiling throughout the whole period of the holiday ever since she left school for the holidays. As she was walking home, she turned around only to see her best friend Tatsuki, "ORIHIME" she shouted as to be in disapproval of something, approached Orihime and when the two were finally face to face Tatsuki gave Orihime a slap on the head "Ouch" Orihime whined as Tatsuki hit her on the head "I told you that we were supposed to go shopping together, you know I don't like you wandering around in the dark, you know what you're like you're so oblivious that you didn't even recognize that dark haired man following you …. Geez" Orihime looked up in shock as she started staring around looking for the man "what do you mean following me what did he look like" Orihime asked with uneasiness "well he had longish messy black hair, looked quite muscular, average height, and was just wearing a long coat with black boots …. Just another pervert I suppose" Tatsuki giggled "you really do attract them" Orihime looked frustrated that she was followed and Tatsuki made it look like it was nothing. Orihime looked at Tatsuki and asked "is it possible for us to go shopping tomorrow instead I'm not feeling too well" Tatsuki felt the top of her head and confirmed to herself that Orihime was probably not feeling to great "ok that's fine maybe you should go home and sleep it off, but I'm not letting you walk home alone I'm going to call you a taxi". Soon after the taxi leaves with Orihime Tatsuki turns around and discovers that the stranger had disappeared.

Whilst in the taxi Orihime was trying to picture the stranger following her as some of the aspects reminded her of someone but whom?

As the taxi passes through the streets it soon reaches Orihime's house. As Orihime leaves the taxi she instantly feels cold from the sudden temperature change which almost sends her body into a shock "HAY YOU, you aren't going to be one of those bloody difficult customers who needs help getting to the door are you" Orihime shooting out of her frozen state, she reassured the taxi driver that she was going to be fine on her own. Smiling, the taxi driver drives off leaving a confused Orihime puzzled at what had just happened. As she turned to her block of flats she saw the stranger that Tatsuki described to her earlier that evening standing in complete silence near the stairway to her flat. Orihime shivering from the cold crept towards him thinking to herself "this is just a coincidence nothing more, nothing more, nothing" she stopped instantly as the mysterious person looked straight at her. As the mysterious man walked towards her she pulled out her mobile threatening the stranger that she would ring the police if he got any closer, ignoring her request he perused to walk closer and closer to her until he was nearly at arm's length, but as he went to grab her she stepped back and shouted "THAT'S IT I'm calling for the police" as she was going to dial the first number the stranger grabbed her arm and snapped the phone out of her hand "who are you" Orihime cried, the stranger pulled the scarf away from his face and pulled of the hood off his head "you have not forgotten me have you, woman". Orihime looked at the man that stood before her knowing exactly who he was, how could she forget the man with the black hair, the pale skin, the beautiful green emerald eyes that saw through every bit of her emotions without having any of his own and the only man who managed to frighten her most and yet find him intriguing. "ulq-ulquiorra, impossible how is it possible" Orihime questioned as if it was all a dream "I am very much real" the Espada stated as if he read her mind completely "I need to speak with you woman, somewhere where we can have some privacy" Orihime looked speechless as if it was meant to be somehow "o..o…ok my apartment isn't far, follow me" Orihime passed Ulquiorra with uneasiness, which was made worse when he started following her in exact rhythm. As Orihime was walking to her apartment, the only thing that could go through her mind was all the memories that she shared with him whilst in Hueco Mundo. As Orihime walked into her apartment she turns around to ask what needs to be discussed, but Orihime is shocked to see Ulquiorra standing so close to her, it is almost unbarring as the dark haired man bends over to her ear whispering "yes, let's talk woman".

In response to his comment Orihime pushed her self away from him. As she was walking away her whole being was filled with embarrassment that he had got so close "What was that? Why was he so close? Why am I feeling like this? Could it be when he…" Orihime cut herself off before she could think of something that she could never take back. "so what did you want to talk about" Orihime continued as if nothing happened, unfortunately the sudden change in behavior created concern in Ulquiorra's mind "why did you walk away from me so suddenly woman" Orihime quickly responded "because you was so close, it startled me that's all" Ulquiorra, satisfied with the answer quickly changed the subject to why he was there "woman there is a reason I came to you tonight" Orihime's whole focus turned to Ulquiorra "the reason I have come to you tonight is you" Orihime shocked and confused stated "why me, what could you possibly want with me" Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime until he was just centimeters away from her. As he was doing this Orihime was also taking steps back until her body was leaning against the wall and Ulquiorra hands were directly over her at each side of her head "I will tell you why woman, when me and that human were fighting he destroyed all my organs which should have killed me, but for some reason I regenerated into your world and I had no place to go, so when I saw you walking out of that building I immediately followed you until it was the perfect time to strike" Ulquiorra stated "strike eh, he isn't going to kill me is he" Orihime wondered as she saw a slight frown appear on his face.

Orihime took in Ulquiorra's story and understood what he wanted to ask her "so you just need a place to crash until you can get back on your feet is that it" "indeed woman it is" Ulquiorra responded. Orihime turned to her clock (10pm) and realized that she needed to get up tomorrow "ok, for tonight you can sleep on the sofa I'll go and get you some clothes and covers" as Orihime was about to wonder off Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and twisted her around so she could not escape his gorgeous glance "NO, I shall share your quarters with you woman … where are you sleeping tonight" Ulquiorra growled, Orihime unable to ignore the demand over those beautiful eyes, bucked up the courage and answered without hesitation "no you will sleep on the sofa, I'll be in my bed, it's in the other room so I won't be far away from you ulqu…" before she had a chance to finish what she was saying she was lifted up and was rested on his shoulders "erm, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra ignoring her question, slams the bedroom door open and throws Orihime onto the bed facing up whilst Orihime wonders what she could have said wrong. After landing on the bed, Orihime is shocked about how he was behaving "what happening, this isn't the Ulquiorra I knew in Hueco Mundo, he was so calm and relaxed and he never did anything like this, what is he..." Orihime thoughts were immediately silenced after she heard the lock on the door and in that moment she sits up quickly to find Ulquiorra centimeters away from her face "what are you doing?" Orihime asks awkwardly "I took you to our room" Ulquiorra shows signs of a smirk as he teases her "OUR" Orihime screeched "yes, this will be a suitable sleeping place for us" Ulquiorra says in a serious tone, Orihime confused picks up a spare pillow and cover "I'll sleep in the lounge ok, at least you'll have more room" before Orihime had a chance to escape the room she remembers that the key is missing to unlock the door "Ulquiorra-kun, where is the key" Orihime said impatiently "you mean these" he pulls out keys from under his t-shirt and all Orihime can focus on is the smooth, firm body that she was suddenly intrigued with, even the part of the chest where the hole use to be "come to me woman and I'll give you the keys" Orihime unknowing of his true intentions walked over to him and just as she managed to grab the keys, Ulquiorra grabs Orihime's hand and chucks her down onto the bed with Ulquiorra's mouth near her own.

**"Ulquiorra-kun!"**

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed my story, the next chapter of this story will be a lot longer than this one ... The next chapter will be my first attempt at a sex scene really nervous about doing it correctly any advice would be awesome. Thankyou**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown Desires

Story 2 – Unknown desires

Sorry for the long wait!

Hello I have written this story in sections instead of a massive paragraph (like in my first story) as some of the comments from my readers said it would be easier to understand and it would make the story more interesting. I hope everyone doesn't mind XD. This is also my first attempt with a sex scene hope you all like it.

"Ulquiorra-kun!"

Orihime (shocked) tried to push Ulquiorra upwards away from her face whilst Ulquiorra welcomed the challenge and pushed himself back down until he landed directly next to her collarbone. Ulquiorra turned his head until he began to breathe on Orihime which sent exciting shivers down her spine.

"Why do you intend to fight me woman, when in reality this is exactly where you want to be?"

Orihime surprised and shocked about this comment turned towards Ulquiorra to give him a piece of her mind, unfortunately when her eyes reached his, she became a mute, all the things she wanted to say in her mind refused to come out of her mouth "why is this happening, I don't want this" Orihime thinks to herself whilst a smirk appeared on Ulquiorra's face "this silence is telling me that I am not wrong" Orihime finally able to speak stared at Ulquiorra angrily and argues.

"I WANT NO SUCH THING; I was only offering you a place to sleep and the fact that you think I am doing this for other reasons is …."

She was stopped when Ulquiorra covered her mouth with his own hand, puzzled by the girl's reaction he tried to devise a way to find out the truth. Letting go of her mouth he looked into her eyes as he tried to examine every inch of her.

"Enough women, I will find out if your words are true or false, but I know what the truth is deep down"

Orihime quickly responded "How did you get this idea that I liked you and who would want something like this, this is **wrong!**"

Angrily Ulquiorra slammed Orihime back onto the bed facing upwards so that her eyes could not divert his gaze "every time you look at me woman you go red and through my knowledge of human emotions and facial expressions, I can conclude that this is either embarrassment or something called love and wasn't it you who cried when I died in Hueco Mundo" Orihime eyes widened in shock that he heard her crying about him all that time ago "yes woman you cried for me, so how do you explain that"

An awkward silence was left in the room!

"Why … WHY did you have to remember? I did cry for you that day because …. Because I thought deep in my heart that I would take you home with me and I could teach you all about my world and the human heart, that's why I just couldn't help myself, I thought I would never see you again" thick tears streaming down her face "that's why …"

Ulquiorra silenced her again with his lips gently touching hers, her eyes gazed back at him in shock whilst thinking back to the time where her feelings for Ulquiorra were very real, maybe more real than she ever realized "Ulquiorra-kun".

They slowly began to become more passionate with each other and as their confidence grew, the simple fragile kiss turned into a rough passionate French embrace. Ulquiorra realizing how excited Orihime was becoming decided to go onto the next phase, which was stroking her smooth leg, whilst slightly moving further up the leg between each stroke. This sensation was becoming too much for Orihime but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to stop Ulquiorra, instead she wanted him to continue whilst wondering.

"Why am I doing this, it's not right, I have to stop this now … But why do I want him to continue like this, what's wrong with me"

(Clothes ripping)

"WWHHAA… What are you doing, stop that, NO, don't look at me" Orihime finally opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra on top of her, with her ripped top in his hand.

"Don't worry woman, your body meets all my requirements"

Orihime quickly turned her head to her side as Ulquiorra slowly rested on the pillow next to her neck "you are a very attractive woman" at this point Orihime face became the same colour as a tomato. She cannot believe what just came out of this man, no this arrancars mouth "that's ridiculous I am not attractive" at that moment Ulquiorra turned around towards her and began to slowly lick Orihime's neck whilst whispering softy in her ear.

"You are attractive to me and that is all that matters, now come to me and I'll show you something that you will never forget".

"I'm nervous, I don't know if I'm ready for something like…" Orihime blushed.

"Do not worry woman, I will show you what you need to do, the rest of it will be left for me to fulfill"

Ulquiorra began to smirk as if he had it all planned out the whole time, but being completely oblivious to the plan; Orihime went along with it anyway. Ulquiorra started by removing his shirt revealing a set of nicely toned muscles and body shape, he then removed his trousers revealing a massive budge were his pants are.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away with myself … I haven't done this in so long" a moment of silence passes when Ulquiorra finally makes his move "now let's begin woman".

"Ulquiorra-kun …. Huh, wait a mom….."

After ripping the bra and pants off (in one swift) he chucked them to one side of the room. He then began to lick Orihime's neck, down to the collarbone and then down to her nicely shaped breasts.

"Ulquiorra-kun, what are you going to do?"

Ulquiorra looked back at the confused woman "I'm going to show you a new pleasure, something humans can only experience when they lose their innocence" Orihime, finally managing to breathe out a sentence "d..do it, but if we're going to do this, it will be because you love me, not just as some woman" Ulquiorra surprised at the suggestion looked up and nodded.

Ulquiorra began to lick the centre of her breast softly until the nipple become erect. He then began to suck her nipples roughly whilst grabbing and playing with the other one. Orihime began to feel excited by this new sensation and began to moan softly.

"Ulquiorra-kun, this is too much, please …"

Orihime suddenly felt a biting sensation on her nipple and in that moment when Ulquiorra's mouth left her nipple he was almost breathless. Looking at Ulquiorra in such a sexy pose created a moist area on the bed sheets where her vagina is located. A few moments later after reviving herself from her trance she noticed the bite mark on her nipple.

"HUH, u bit it too hard; I don't know if the mark will ever come off Ulqui…"

Ulquiorra at that moment embraced in a kiss until they were both breathless "Orihime, that mark will always stay with you" Orihime looked up surprised, did he plan this? "With this mark, I will make you my woman" Orihime became wary of his suggestion but also happy for a reason she could not yet explain.

A moment later Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's legs and forced her onto her back whilst holding her legs wide apart "Ulquiorra-kun". Ulquiorra placed his face in between her thighs and licked around his lips "this is where it all begins Orihime".

Orihime gazed up at Ulquiorra "Did Ulquiorra just say my name" a tear ran down Orihime's face which was filled with happiness.

"Your womanly scent is beautiful, woman" As Ulquiorra began to lick Orihime's vagina she began to moan loudly to the pleasure of his tongue. As this went on he began to become more accustomed to the technique, so much so that he began to play with her clitoris.

"AAAHHHH Ulquiorra, you're fantastic, I've never felt like this before … it's so good" Ulquiorra satisfied with the response began to become more forceful with his tongue. As this was happening, Orihime began to feel a strong pleasure beginning to find its way out of her body.

"Ulquiorra, I'm going to ….. AAAAAHHHHHHH" Orihime had no time to warn Ulquiorra as the sudden sensation came too quickly for Orihime to handle.

When she began to regain control of her body she looked at Ulquiorra who was licking her discharge slowly off his fingers which made Orihime wetter than ever before.

"you taste good woman" Orihime finally finding the strength to sit up look at Ulquiorra felt somewhat ashamed "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, it was just that I …" Ulquiorra held her chin up softly and whispered "it's fine woman, you managed well for your first time, I was expecting you to cum a lot sooner but I can see from your love juices that you are not yet fully satisfied"

Orihime began to blush "I'm not yet Ulquiorra, I want you and I don't think I can hold onto my sanity any longer with you around, I just … I love you" Ulquiorra quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame and began to nibble at her ear "if you say yes, there is no turning back for you, you will belong completely to me".

Orihime began to kiss his neck and whisper "there is no one else Ulquiorra, I love you, I can't offer you much, I have given you my heart, my soul, but not my body … I just want us to be complete so Ulquiorra, please …"

"I understand woman, I will not allow you to be in pain for long"

Ulquiorra laid Orihime on the bed whilst spreading her legs for easier access. As Ulquiorra took out his large, thick penis from his pants he began placing it directly at Orihime's entrance "wait Ulquiorra, it not going to fit … it's far too big"

"I told you woman, I will not allow you to be hurt for too long, soon you will be feeling desirable pleasures from my penis, just wait and see"

Orihime began shutting her eyes and clenching onto the cushions as Ulquiorra began inserting the penis into her vagina "IT HURTS" as Ulquiorra was getting deeper into her vagina she began clenching onto the cushions so tightly that holes were beginning to appear in the fabric.

With one more shove Ulquiorra was three quarters of the way into Orihime. He decided not to go further in until she was ready "are you ready Orihime" Orihime managing to open her eyes stared straight at Ulquiorra and seeing how worried he was gave her enough strength to reassure him that she was ok "I…I am ok Ulquiorra-kun".

With him knowing that she was ok he began to move in and out of her vagina and whilst this was happening Orihime pulled Ulquiorra down until she was able to place her hands around his back for support, which Ulquiorra found pleasing. The pain that Orihime was going through slowly turned into sweet pleasure

"Ulquiorra its ok now, please don't hold back on me"

Ulquiorra gazing straight into her eyes nodded in acceptance to her lust, causing Ulquiorra to lose some of his self-control so much that he began pumping himself into her vagina more vigorously. This caused immeasurable pleasure within Orihime.

"This is amazing Ulquiorra, I have never felt this way before, please do whatever you like to me aahh ii…t...s …."

Whilst Ulquiorra pumped harder into Orihime he decided to change the setting, so he turned over the exhausted Orihime until her back was facing him and her knees rose to get the perfect reaching point. "Orihime are you ok with this" Orihime not used to his softness replied "mm, yes, I am ok" as she looked up towards him she could see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

Ulquiorra began to pump faster whilst playing with her citreous with his fingers, this sent Orihime crazy as multiple orgasms began to emerge "aahhh, I, I, I'm going to c…" Orihime began to scream as multiple orgasm juices began to spurt out of her vagina, also causing enough excitement for Ulquiorra to cum a whole load himself. Ulquiorra's love juice began to fill up Orihime's stomach so much that her stomach began to move outward slightly, producing a little tummy.

After the orgasms they shared together, Ulquiorra collapsed on top of Orihime until they found the strength to move whilst breathing heavily. After 5-10 minutes Ulquiorra rolled of Orihime onto his side of the bed whilst facing Orihime.

"are you ok" Orihime opening her eyes gazed back at the man she loved and kissed him lightly on the lips "Ulquiorra-kun, I feel amazing and tired at the same time" she began to giggle to herself.

"I'm glad I satisfied you woman".

Orihime shoveled over to Ulquiorra until she was able to get her hands around him "I love you Ulquiorra-kun" Ulquiorra began to wrap his arms gently around Orihime and began to kiss her neck "I love you to woman, I think I understand more about this love and heart thing now although it may take me time …. I will learn!"

END OF PART 2

Thank you for reading my story this is my first attempt at a sex scene so I hope you all like it. I am sorry this story took so long to come out as I've been very busy with Christmas and shopping.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY

Please comment


End file.
